


[Art] Heart's desire

by akw (Kandai)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Art, Digital Art, F/M, M/M, Sastiel Big Bang 2016, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/akw
Summary: [Sastiel Bigbang 2016] Art for Heart's desire by Zetal (Rodinia).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841625) by [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal). 



> Illustrations I made for Zetal Rodinia's story as a part of the Sastiel Bigbang Challenge.
> 
> It was my first time illustrating a fanfic that wasn't mine; it was very challenging to convey what exactly happened in the scenes. I chose to illustrate my two favorite scenes of the story.
> 
> It was such a sweet story to read and to illustrate, I'm afraid I didn't make it justice! If you like fluffy Sastiel, Dean/Donna and Team Free Will feels, please check it out and leave some love to my awesome author! (I will link the story as soon as it's posted.)  
> A big thank you to Rodinia who put with my antisocial ass for that long and to the mods of this challenge. :>

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: coming soon.


End file.
